The purpose of a baby mirror is to enable the driver to see a baby in a baby seat on the back seat of the vehicle. The baby seat by law or custom faces rearwardly. It is strapped to the back seat. It is impossible to see the baby by looking into the driver's rear view mirror, without the aid of a baby mirror. The baby mirror of this invention is mounted on the headliner in a position such that the driver can see the baby mirror in his own rear view mirror. With the baby mirror directed at the baby, the driver is able to see a reflection of the baby in the baby mirror by looking into the rear view mirror.
According to this invention, the housing of the baby mirror is attached to one of the fasteners used for securing the headliner to the sheet metal roof of the vehicle. The fastener has a large head. The mirror housing may have a slot of inverted generally T-shape to receive the head and shank of the fastener. The slot is open at the rear of the housing so that the fastener head and shank may enter and be frictionally held in the slot.
Alternatively, the housing may be formed with a groove to receive a generally U-shaped clip so that the clip will straddle the shank of the fastener and the body of the clip may be clamped between the head of the fastener and the headliner.
Preferably the groove is formed in a recess in the housing and extends throughout the full extent of the side and end walls of the recess. The recess is open at the rear to enable the clip to be inserted and removed. The baby mirror may be detached by removing the housing from the clip and leaving the clip attached to the headliner fastener, or by removing the housing and clip from the headliner fastener.
One object of this invention is to provide a baby mirror having the forgoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a baby mirror of simple construction which is rugged and durable in use, is made of a few simple parts, and can be easily installed and removed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.